lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Charles McCarty
' Charles McCarty' is the son of Kyle, and Megan McCarty making him the Patriarch of House McCarty. Charles McCarty was born the first of three children of a commoner farming family just south of Nortburg where they farmed their land in peace but were sworn to House Lovie. Both of Charle's brothers would die after they anwsered the call for levies for the Battle of Lyons and fell during the battle never returning home, and this left just Charles and his father in charge of the farm of which the two struggled to maintain due to his fathers failing health. Charles McCarty would be made a lord of a new province north of Skane following the rise of William Lovie III. to the King of Lucerne and this led to him being given a significant amount of money of which he and Emmett used to expand themselves within their province of Neuin. As Emmett, and Boson were busy with their new role with the kingdom during this time Charles would be mainly assisted in the expansion of Neuin and especially the founding of Neuin Hold by his daughter Florine McCarty of whom was of immense assistence during this time. History Early History Charles McCarty was born the first of three children of a commoner farming family just south of Nortburg where they farmed their land in peace but were sworn to House Lovie. Both of Charle's brothers would die after they anwsered the call for levies for the Battle of Lyons and fell during the battle never returning home, and this left just Charles and his father in charge of the farm of which the two struggled to maintain due to his fathers failing health. Expansion of Neuin Charles McCarty would be made a lord of a new province north of Skane following the rise of William Lovie III. to the King of Lucerne and this led to him being given a significant amount of money of which he and Emmett used to expand themselves within their province of Neuin. As Emmett, and Boson were busy with their new role with the kingdom during this time Charles would be mainly assisted in the expansion of Neuin and especially the founding of Neuin Hold by his daughter Florine McCarty of whom was of immense assistence during this time. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members Relationships Emmett McCarty See Also : Emmett M Category:House McCarty Category:People Category:Human Category:Burgundian Category:Patriarch